guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jalal Salam Bin Amer
| place_of_birth = Al Muquala, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 564 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Jalal Salam Bin Amer is an Yemeni citizen, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 564. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1973 in Al Muquala, Yemen. As of Aug. 3, 2010, Jalal Salam Awad Awad has been held at Guantanamo for eight years two months.The Guantanamo Docket - Jalal Salam Awad Awad Identity Bin Amer is one of the detainees whose name is spelled inconsistently in the various documents released by the Department of Defense. The Associated Press acquired a copy of a portable document format file containing all the unclassified documents prepared for hist Combatant Status Review Tribunal, where his name is spelled Jalal Salam Bin Amer. unclassified documents (.pdf) from Jalal Salam Bin Amer's Combatant Status Review Tribunal But the two official lists of names of Guantanamo detainees, released on April 20, 2006 and May 15, 2006, and his factors memo all used the name Jalal Salam Awad Awad.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_1_944-1045.pdf}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Jalal Salam Bin Amer Administrative Review Board - page 79 Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Although the Department of Defense said that on March 3, 2006 they released all the transcripts for all the Guantanamo detainees who had participated in their Combatant Status Review Tribunals they did not release Bin Amer's. The Associated Press had, however acquired a copy through an earlier FOIA request, and made it available for download. His Tribunal did consider some unclassified evidence, a letter from his brother. unclassified documents (.pdf) from Jalal Salam Bin Amer's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, pages 14-17 First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jalal Salam Awad Awad's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 February 2005. It was one of 121 memos released by the DoD on March 3, 2006. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Awad, Jalal Salam Awad | pages=pages 79–81 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=7 February 2005 | accessdate=2007-11-09 }} All 464 of the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the first annual Administrative Review Board hearings were released in early September 2007.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 1 - Jalal Salam Awad Awad The memos listed factors for and against the captives continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jalal Salam Awad Awad's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 February 2006.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 2 - Jalal Salam Awad Awad The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Five: Captured in Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 29, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1973 births